Włoska myśl strategiczna na Dzikim Zachodzie. To może się udać
link=Totalna_Porażka_na_Dzikim_Zachodzie Uwaga! ''' ''Program zawiera nieodpowiednie treści dla dzieci oraz kontrowersyjne sceny. Jeśli jest to dla Ciebie poważny problem, zrezygnuj z czytania...'' ''...lecz pewnie będziesz żałować. (: '' Na dachu swojego luksusowego budynku przeznaczonego tylko dla członków ekipy zarządzającej programem, siedzieli Christopher oraz Layla. Jak to oni ubrani byli w swoje eleganckie stroje. Znajdowali się przed stolikiem udekorowanym w biały obrus oraz kilka talerzy z różnymi przekąskami. W ich kierunku zmierzał lokaj trzymający napój w dużym dzbanie. Oświecało ich naturalne światło księżyca oraz trzy małe świece, dodajece uroku chwili. Christopher chwycił w dłoń lampkę wina. '''Christopher: Przetrwaliśmy już dwa odcinki wśród tego całego bydła.. *mruknął* Layla na słowa swojego wybranka tylko zachichotała, zakrywając dłonią usta. Rozejrzała się wokoło, jakby chciała wzrokiem uchwycić ile kamer było pośród nich. Było ich kilka. Layla: Koniecznie tyle ich tu jest? *zapytała cicho* Trochę krępuję. *dodała* Christopher: Skarbie, by uchwycić twoje piękno to i tak za mało kamer. *powiedział szeptem* Każda potrafi oddać inny detal twojej wspaniałości. *odwrócił się na fotelu przed siebie* Layla: Awww...jesteś taki uroczy! *jej oczy się zalśniły* Nie przeciągając… Co było ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce? /''/Lukas w długiej ciszy patrzył zamyślony w sufit. Z transu wyrwało go dopiero otwieranie drzwi przez Jean Roberta. Odkaszlnął, a w jego stronę odwrócił się wspomniany chłopak.'' Lukas: '''Możemy spróbować. *odpowiedział krótko*// '''Christopher: Pierwsze próby grania na kilka frontów. Czy się to komuś opłaci? *mówi podekscytowany* //''Virginia podeszła kilka kroków bliżej Olimpii, była podirytowana i wściekła jednocześnie, a w dodatku w oczach zbierały się jej łzy.'' Virginia: ON MA WIĘCEJ KOSMETYKÓW ODE MNIE! *wykrzyczała na jednym tchu* ROZUMIESZ!? JESZCZE MOJE KRADNIE!// Layla przewróciła oczami zażenowana stwierdzenie dziewczyny, wyjęła swoją szminkę i do lusterka poprawiła swoje usta. Mlasnęła nimi dwa razy. Layla: Niebywałe problemy w dwudziestym pierwszy wieku. *przewróciła oczami* //'Takoda': To nie są śmieszne żarty! *podniósł głos* Gruby: A, to… *zaśmiał się niedbale* To jedzenie dla ekipy oraz zwycięzców. Nie dla frajerów. Ale jak wam się nie podoba! *podniósł głos* TO MOŻECIE, KU*WA GŁODNI CHODZIĆ! *złapał miski i rzucił nimi prosto w zawodników*// Christopher oderwał od całego kurczaka udko i z gracją położył na talerzu swojej ukochanej, ta kiwnęła z podziękowaniem. Christopher: „Grube” problemy zawodników… //'Courtney': Przecież to mówię! *odkrzyknęła* Colt: Zamknij się, bo cię zaraz odholuję. Jak ci się nudzi to do garów! ' Tak to jest, jak do programu zaprasza się ludzi i...kobiety. Zero wychowania! *odpala nerwowo papierosa*' // Layla: Oh, to było akurat niepotrzebne w skrócie. *mruknęła, na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas zniesmaczenia* //''Teddy kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie co ma do przekazania. Postawił Billy’ego przed Frankiem, którym sterował. Wziął w dłoń podłużny liść trawy i trzymając przyłożył do buźki misia.'' Billy: *małpując Colta* Jaram papierosy, jestem taki wredny. Zaraz wam wpierdziele!// Layla złączyła dłonie i widząc na ekranie małego blondyna z uśmiechem się przyglądała całej scence. Layla: Jest taki uroczy… *dodała cicho* Christopher: Mhm. *mruknął obrażonym tonem, odwracając wzrok w druga stronę* Współprowadząca znała już tę reakcję od dawna. Bez większego namysłu wstała i nachyliła się nad swoim wybrankiem, robiąc mu „kizia mizia” w policzki. Layla: No wiadomo, że nikt nie jest bardziej uroczy od ciebie, misiu. *ich usta zetknęły się w dłuższym pocałunku, który kamerzysta zakrył kolejną sceną* Parka pogrążyła się w swoich czułościa, a na ekranie poza słychanie dźwięku z pocałunków, starano się przygłuszyć scenkami z wyzwania. //'Christopher': ...chrzest bojowy. *dodał rozbawiony* Layla: Drużyna, która jako pierwsza znajdzie się na szóstym punkcie kontrolnym i wykona dobrze zadanie, zwycięży. Analogicznie, drugie miejsce będzie bezpiecznie. Layla zrobiła kilka kroków na odchodne. Christopher oglądał się za swoją panną, jednak odwrócił się przytomnie i spojrzał na rozbawionych zawodników, reakcją hosta. … Gdy skończył podpisywać, jego dłonie zostały przykute do biurka. Mollie: I twoja przygoda w tym zadaniu już się kończy. Zostajecie w piątkę. *powiedziała do reszty* Pocieszę cię, dostaniesz pracowniczą zniżkę na kolejne ubezpieczenia w link4. *puściła mu oczko … Constance: Nie muszę tutaj być specjalnie traktowana. Stażysta zaśmiał się niedbale. Stażysta: Hehe… To wina prowadzących. Kazali pilnować, byś była zadowolona i nie zesłała na nich złych duchów. *mruknął* Duchy, dobre. *zaśmiał się* … Agatha jedynie kiwnęła głową, że to jest wyzwanie dla niej w tym momencie. Nie miała większego doświadczenia w życiu, a co dopiero jeszcze robić podobne do swoich kolegów. Vera: Muszą być podobne? Agatha: Wystarczy, że odzwierciedlą płeć. *dodała* ... Alice: No nie ma na to szans! Nie po to tu wróciłam, by się tak bezwstydnie kompromitować! *krzyknęła, spod swoich ciuchów wyciągnęła krzyż, skrzętnie chowany do tej pory i zmierzała w kierunku nimfomanki* Angelika zaśmiała się, skacząc do tyłu. Zwinnie łapiąc rurę i robiąc unik. Angelika: Kici, kici, mrau. ;3 … Christopher: Pierwsza klęska… *mówi podekscytowany* Layla: ...Bizonów staje się faktem! … Colt nerwowe westchnął i udał się po piórko, które już na niego oczekiwało. Spojrzał z nienawiścią na współtowarzyszy. Virginia wzruszyła ramionami.. Virginia: I tak mi się tu nie podo… *dostała pistoletem usypiającym i padła na ziemię*// Scenki się skończyły, które zostały przemilczane przez hostów. W sumie nie powinno to dziwić, skoro zajęli się sobą. Wszystkie talerze były już na podłodze, a na stole leżała Layla, nad którą nachylony był Christopher i całowali się namiętnie. Chwile uniesienia przerwał im rzucony przedmiot przez któregoś ze stażystów. Nerwowo spojrzeli na telewizor, na którym zatrzymany był moment eliminacji Virginii. Layla: Przecież to tylko króciutka chwila była… *powiedziała zakłopotana* Christopher: I tak właśnie wyleciała Virginia? Czy my wylecimy z pracy? *Layla skarciła go wzrokiem* Oczywiście, że nie! Ale by być pewnym, oglądajcie Totalną Porażke… Christopher&Layla: ...na Dzikim Zachodzie! *i powrócili do czynności (please)* Intro. Pierwsze dni na Dzikim Zachodzie wyglądały bardzo specyficznie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że mało kto wiedział, czego po kim się spodziewać. W efekcie, drużyny często przeliczały się na wyzwaniach lub po prostu dyskredytowały osoby, które nie trzeba. Psikusami również była sama pogoda w samym sercu Teksasu. Dominujące upały za dnia, a nocami potężne burze, dbały o bezsenność zawodników, jak i ich negatywne nastroje. W końcu czekała ich jednak spokojniejsza noc, brak żadnej chmurki na niebie, był pozytywnym zwiastunem braku katastrofy o znaku „błysku”. I rzeczywiście, wieczór, jak i sama nocka była o wiele spokojniejsza. Co jakiś czas jedynie było słychać jakieś wycie kojota czy innej zwierzyny. Jednak jak to bywa w życiu, jak i samym programie być idealnie nie mogło. Po upałach nadeszła konkretna ulewa, która od samego rana biła po dachach i szybach budynków, osoby o lżejszym śnie o wiele szybciej się wybudzały. W stodole doszło nawet do małej powodzi. Tuż po zakończeniu wyczerpującej przygody podczas podchodów, Olimpia dopatrzyła się jak Teddy oraz Frankie roześmiani odchodzili w kierunku ich hotelu. ' Gra zaczyna się powoli rozkręcać. Trzeba zacząć wdrażać plany w życie. Nie można cały czas się użalać, jak źle trafiłam. *uśmiecha się szeroko*' Dziewczyna pobiegła truchtem w kierunku znikającej dwójki za kolejnymi budynkami. Olimpia: Hej, hej! *krzyczała, machając dłonią za nimi* Teddy i Frankie, jak gdyby nigdy nic szli przed siebie. Bardzo dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie i potrafili zapomnieć o świecie. Rozmawiali o tym, jak drużynowo dokopali innym. Dodatkowo sam grubas był zadowolony, że nie odpadł w wyzwaniu jako pierwszy. ' Początkowo głos dziewczyny był dla nich tłem rozmowy, jakby kompletnie nieistniała. Im była bliżej, tym bardziej się nasilał ten charakterystyczny dźwięk. W końcu Frankie odwrócił się. Zauważył pokracznie biegnącą Olimpię. Nie ma co się dziwić, wyzwanie dało porządnie w kość i brunetka była porządnie zmęczona. Wypuściła powietrze z ust, stojąc za nimi. Teddy uśmiechnął się do niej. Teddy: Super robota. Fajnie, że daliśmy radę. *dodał z radością* Olimpia łapała wciąż oddech, pokiwała głową na tak, popierając blondyna. Otarła pot z czoła, wyprostowała się i zgrabnym ruchem poprawiła spadające włosy na twarz. Olimpia: Heh, myślałam, że was już nie złapię. *mówiła z trudem, jeszcze do końca nie opanowała swojego oddechu* Frankie: Mnie to tam wcale nie tak trudno. *zaśmiał się* Czymże jednak zasłużyliśmy sobie na twoją uwagę? *podniósł podejrzliwie brew do góry* Raczej nie jest to troska o współgraczy. *dodał po chwili, bez zbędnego namysłu* Olimpia: Haha, masz mnie. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* W realnym życiu, pewnie z żadnym z was nie chciałabym mieć nic wspólnego. *wzruszyła ramionami* Ale skoro to jest program, to mimo wszystko musimy. *mruknęła, otwierając swoją dłoń, która miała wcześniej zwiniętą w pięść* Wbiła swój wzrok w blondyna, który tylko jedną stopą, przejechał po swojej nodze głupio się uśmiechając. Olimpia widząc komiczne zachowanie chłopaka, wiedziała już, o co może chodzić. Frankie: A tobie Teddy, co? Źle się czujesz? *zapytał z troską w głosie* Olimpia: Nie, miał pogadać z wami. *powiedziała machając ręką* Frankie: Z nami? *zapytał podnosząc brew, będąc wyraźnie zainteresowany tym co ma dopowiedzenia brunetka* ' Jest szybsza od kogolwiek. *mówi zniesmaczony* Chciałem przed snem z nim delikatnie pogadać. *mówi ciszej* Jestem nowy w tym programie! Nie potrafię tak bawić się w sojusze od razu… *dodał z wyrzutem, kuląc się oraz otulając w swojego pluszaka*' Teddy: Jak jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpana… *mruknął ciszej* Pokiwała palcem przed siebie. Jej twarz wskazywała na jej ogromną pewność w tym momencie. Stanęła pomiędzy chłopaków i ich objęła, swoimi otwartymi ramionami. Olimpia: Po prostu nie marnuję czasu. *skwitowała słowa chłopaka* Gra zaczyna się coraz poważniej. Zaraz pewnie odpadnie kolejna osoba. *to było jeszcze przed ceremonią* Trzeba zacząć dbać o swoje tyłki. Rozmawiałam więc z Teddym, jak walczyliśmy o nasze zwycięstwo, nie? Frankie: Ho, i co takiego wymyśliliście? *zapytał kontynuując temat, Olimpia chrząknęła wymuszając, by to Teddy kontynuował* Teddy: No ten… *mówił dość niepewnie* ' Uroczo się kłopocze, musicie to przyznać! *puszcza oczko do kamery*' Teddy: ...uhh...No zaproponowała nam sojusz! *wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu, jego ton był głośniejszy* Olimpia: Wy, ja i Eric. Mamy większość. *odparła prostując słowa* Erica znasz gruby, wydaje się być odpowiedzialny. A że jest jebnięty, to przeżyjemy, nie? *zaśmiała się arogancko* Wy znakomicie się dogadujecie, ale za grosz wam zmysłu taktycznego. A ja mam doświadczenie, które z chęcią wykorzystam. *mówiła pewnie, nie dając żadnemu dojść do słowa* Frankie: No ok, ok. *przytaknął weterance* Zastanawiające czemu akurat my. Billy: Bo po wspólnej rozmowie, widzimy najmniejsze szanse rozpadu tej czwórki. *dodał niziołek, poruszając swoją maskotką* Olimpia: No bo wiecie, wyboru wielkiego nie ma. Alejandro to chyba każdy zna, Vera za bardzo próbuje się rządzić. A o Lindsay, to wiadomo, że piasek na ziemi ma więcej IQ. Ale spokojnie! *poklepała ich po plecach* Nie pójdę śladami wielkich strategów i nie obiecam wam finałowej czwórki. Jeśli nie będzie niespodzianek, powinniśmy dotrwać do rozdzielenia. A potem zobaczymy ile możemy ugrać. *uśmiecha się tajemniczo* Frankie: Nie wiem, mnie tam Vera wydaje się w porządku. Teddy: Oczywiście. Jesteś gaszony przez nią szybciej niż zepsuty silnik. *skwitował to mniejszy z nich* Frankie spojrzał na niego niezadowolony z tego określenia. Odburknął coś pod nosem. Frankie: Pogadam z Ericiem. *powiedział zasępiony* Olimpia: Więc muszę jeszcze wrobić pozostałych, że mam z nimi sojusz. Ale to będzie pestka. *wyprostowała się i strzeliło jej coś w plecach. Natychmiastowo się skuliła* Może wpierw się pójdę wyspać… Frankie: Dobry pomysł. Odprowadzimy cię, nie Teddy? Olimpia: O nie nie. Muszę jeszcze pójść na codzienną metydację. Oczyścić duszę z problemów. Ale dziękuję. *uśmiechnęła się* Będę zawijać! *poprawiła się natychmiastowo i odbiegła od chłopaków, tamci spojrzeli po sobie* Frankie: Można jej ufać? Billy: A wężowi byś ufał? *powiedział przedrzeźniając ton Olimpii* Frankie: Zabawny jesteś kolo. *zaśmiał się* Teddy: Kalkulując sytuację w drużynach, raczej jej to też odpowiada. Ma potencjalnie nas za frajerów, więc będzie nas ciągła, by potem łatwo wykopać… Frankie: *ściągnął czapkę z głowy i położył przy sercu* … a my zrobimi blitzkrieg i… Frankie&Teddy: ...ona wyleci! *mówią podekscytowani* ' Fajnie, że z Teddym nadajemy na tych samych falach. *mówi zadowolony* Stary sojusznik Eric spokojnie wejdzie w plan, niczym w młodego chłopca. *zamyślił się* Czasem czarny humor jest zły… *dokończył niepewnie*' ' Mam ich za kompletnych frajerów, którzy uwierzą w każdą bzdurę. *zaśmiała się* A po rozłączeniu ich zaraz wykopię. *dodała z zimną krwią*' Kolejnego już dnia, Eric przed południem siedział w krzakach przed budynkiem poczty. Nad brwiami miał dłonie, by zrobić sobie daszek ochronny dla oczu, by nie leciały strugi deszczu i nie przeszkadzały mu w podglądaniu. Eric: Szkoda, że nie ma upału. Może byłby bez koszulki. *zrobił smutną minkę* Ale to musi być ciacho! *mruknął sam siebie* Nie no, Eric tak nie możesz. Przecież wiesz, że na ulicy by ci wjebali. *delikatnie się policzkuje* Od dłuższej chwili w ciszy przyglądał mu się Takoda, Indian widząc zachowanie Erica był zaskoczony, jednak postarał się, by nie dało się tego po nim poznać. Takoda: Blada twarz zachowuje się dziwnie. *jego ton jak zawsze był stonowany i spokojny* Czy to dziwne, by bić się po twarzy będąc samemu w krzakach? *zapytał, po jego twarzy spływał deszcz, jednak nie robił sobie nic z tego* Eric: No… *zakłopotany podrapał się za głową* ...nie powinni podobać mi się faceci. No ale co ja poradzę, że nie mogę powstrzymać się na widok Alejandro. *dodał z wyrzutem* Teraz pewnie będziesz i ty chciał mnie zlinczować… Takoda: Blada twarz niech idzie ze mną. *mruknął, idąc za pobliski budynek szeryfa* Eric: No nie. Już przygotował szubienice. *zaczął szlochać* Ja nie chcę młodo umierać! NIEEE! *krzyknął, czym zwrócił uwagę Alejandro. Ten obserwował reakcje chłopaka z zaciekawieniem, ssąc jakiegoś podłóżnego listka trawy* Takoda rozejrzał się wokoło, chcąc zrozumieć aluzje chłopaka, jednak miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Eric: Pozwolę zrobić wszystko! Nawet wykastrować, tylko czerwoni dajcie mi żyć! *mówił desperacko, siedział wciąż w krzakach* Takoda: Czy wy wszystko musicie tak komplikować? *zapytał spoglądając na karykaturalnie zachowującego się bruneta* Ten się miotał w tym krzaczku, gdyby miał stracić właśnie życie. Spoglądał co jakiś czas w niebo, niemal błagalnie prosząc o grom z jasnego nieba w Indianina. Ten jednak cierpliwie nad nim stał. Biały przedstawiciel swojej rasy, upuścił łzę i ostatecznie wstał i poszedł z Takodą za wspomniany budynek. ' Czasem zastanawiam się, czemu to nas mają za dzikusów. Społeczność mnie nie przestaje zaskakiwać.' Eric: No już, zrób to tylko szybko, błagam. *powiedział, stając przed nimi, rozpinając swoją bluzkę i prostując swoje dłonie, tworząc ze swojego ciała literkę „T”. Głowę przechylił na bok i wystawił język na wierzch* Takoda był jeszcze bardziej skonsternowany zachowaniem tego jegomościa, nie spodziewał się chyba takich reakcji. Stał jak osłupiały patrząc co nastepnego zrobi Eric. Ten jak zastygł, tak stał. Po chwili braku reakcji, spojrzał na Indianina, który od początku tej rozmowy nawet nie zmienił swojej pozy. Eric: Ja rozumiem, że należy znęcać się nad tchórzami! *rozpiął swoja koszulę* Rozumiem, tak lepiej. *dodał zrozpaczony* Mamo i tato, nie oglądajcie tego. *dodał przez łzy* Indianin spojrzał w górę, prosząc duchy o energię, by zachować spokój w chwili, która zaczynała go troche irytować. On z dobrymi intencjami, a okularnik wszystko komplikował. Takoda: Ja jedynie chciałem powiedzieć, żeby blada twarz nie była taka tchórzliwa. *powiedział, Eric otworzył oczy odsuwając głowę do tyłu* Skoro mu się podoba chłopak, to powinien iść z nim porozmawiać, to chyba proste. Eric: *zaśmiał się niedbale* Żeby to było takie proste. W morzu tej nietolerancji w ostatnim czasie? Takoda: I tak dasz sobą pomiatać? *spojrzał na niego, chłodnym wzrokiem, deszcz nie destabilizował jego zachowania, tylko jeszcze bardziej potęgował powagę czerwonoskórego* Eric: A co mam zrobić? Nie będę latał po ulicy i wołał o akceptację, bo jeszcze mnie napadną. *mruknął* Takoda: Nie sens jest latać i oczekiwać akceptacji. *odparł* Podstawą jest dać siebie poznać i pozwolić zaakceptować. Ludzie za bardzo niektóre problemy wyolbrzymiają. Eric: A no tak. *machnął dłonią* Co wy możecie wiedzieć o problemach z takimi jak ja. *odparł niezadowolony* Takoda: Jeśli ludzie będą powielać schematy, że byliśmy barbarzyńcami, to tak możemy za takich uchodzić. *mruknął* My Indianie od dawien dawna wierzymy, że istnieje coś, co śmiesznie nazywacie „trzecią płcią”. *powiedział poważnie* Eric: Dobra, skończ gadać głupoty. *odparł, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą* Takoda: Zawsze w każdej społeczność są osoby, wykazujące męskie jak i damskie cechy. My po prostu uważamy, że w was tkwią dwa duchy. Eric: Nie no, jeszcze jakieś bzdury o duchach! Takoda: Ja bladej twarzy nie przerywałem. *powiedział karcącym tonem. Eric zarumienił się zawstydzony* I zazwyczaj właśnie tą ową trzecią płcią byli mężczyżni. Nie uznawaliśmy jednak takich osób za kogoś gorszego. Eric przyglądał się z coraz większym zaciekawieniem Takodzie. Nawet w jego oczach pojawiło się pewne pożądanie. Eric: Cóż… Więc może byśmy… *powiedział delikatnie* Takoda: Nie. Blada twarz za dużo wyolbrzymia. *odparł, kierując się w przeciwną stronę i powoli odchodząc* Eric: Hmpf! *napełnił powietrzem policzki i pomachał dłonią za Indianinem* Saloon po raz pierwszy został otwarty dopiero w trzecim odcinku, gdzie grono zwycięzców było tylko sześcioosobowe. Barmanem w miejscu rozpusty na Dzikim Zachodzie był również Gruby. Dlatego bywał otwarty tylko w szczególnych godzinach, co nie zawsze odpowiadało zawodnikom. Dzisiaj jednak już o wczesnym południu z powodu pogody, barman ulokował się w saloonie. Miał tam przynajmniej czym się ogrzać na dłużej niż gorącym napojem, hyhy. Budynek był bardzo dobrze wyposażony. Kilka stolików, stół do bilarda, maszyna grająca, scena do występów. Barek wyposażony w najlepsze alkohole. Na kanapach przy stoliku na samym końcu pomieszczenia siedziały Neko oraz Wendy. Czerwonowłosa była szczęśliwa, że w końcu udało się jej wyrwać dziewczynę z rąk Indianina. Wendy: *miesza słomką w swojej podłóźnej szklance i patrzy się w nią zamyślona* Nareszcie możemy zrobić sobie damski wypad, nie? Neko uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana, przykładając swoje dłonie do ust. Neko: Niom… *mruknęła cicho* Wendy: Laska, przecież cię nie zjem. Nie da się tak prowadzić zwyczajnej rozmowy, gdzie jedna nawija, a drugiej jakby nie było. *powiedziała z wyrzutem* Gruby: Może byś tak jej pozwoliła coś powiedzieć, a nie tylko drzesz ryja na niewinne dziewczę. *obruszył się będąc za barem* Wendy: Ej, ty. *odparła do niego z pogardą* Pilnuj siebie! I w ogóle, ohydne te drinki robisz! *wściekła rzuciła w niego szklankę, która przeleciała tuż nad jego głową. Ten tylko zarechotał* Neko pokręciła głową niezadowolona z tej całej dyskusji i położyła głowę na blat, delikatnie w niego uderzając. Była zażenowa zachowaniem dziewczyny, była ona w końcu kompletnym przeciwieństwiem Evelynn, która potrafiła zrozumieć fioletowłosą. Wendy: Evka mówiła, że jesteś łatwiejsza. *mruknęła zrezygnowana* Neko: Łatwiejsza…? *zapytała cicho* Nigdy się nawet z nikim nie całowałam… Plotki, plotki… *założyla dłonie na głowę, przyciskając jeszcze bardziej ją do blatu* ...za dużo plotek… Wendy: Jezu… *mruknęła* Nie w ten sposób. *przewróciła oczami* Po prostu… Mówiła, że o wiele łatwiej się z tobą dogadać… Neko: Mówiła, że będzie za chwilę… *odparła nieśmiało, wciąz będąc w swojej bezpiecznej pozie* Wendy: Umawiasz się z ludźmi, a zostawiają cię samą na pastwę z… *przymknęła się, nie chcąc kończyć* Neko: ..z…? Wendy: Nieważne. *mruknęła zakładając dłoń na dłoń* Neko: ...z..? *nie dawała za wygraną* Wendy: *wypuściła powietrze podirytowana* Nie miałaś czasem tak, że powi...huh..? *podniosła wymownie brew do góry* W tle powoli zaczęła grać muzyka. Na scenie w saloonie, pojawił się trzy różne istoty. Jedną z nich był Saskłaczanakwa mający zawieszoną na szyi gitarę i bzdękając na niej zwracał swoją uwagę. Na talerzach i bębnie był Justin, a na keybordzie Cody. Zaczęła coraz głośniej grać muzyka. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6qFCqOy3HU). '♪♫ I'm waking up to ash and dust ♪♫ Z zza kurtyny wyłoniła się blondynka, trzymając mikrofon. Ubrana w czarną podkoszulkę z logiem „Linkin Park”, czarną ramoneskę, nogi ubrane w kabaretki z charakterystycznymi większymi dziurami oraz tradycyjnie wyposażona w swoje nieśmiertelne Martensy. Ręce przyozdobione w świecące się srebrne elementy biżuterii, takie jak różnego rodzaju opaski, bransoletki. Spokojnym krokiem szła ku środku sceny. Dłonią poprawiając swoje włosy. ♪♫ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust ♪♫ Przystanęła pomiędzy Cody a Saskłaczanakwą, patrząc przed siebie. Na jej twarzy rysował się delikatny uśmiech, będąc szczęśliwą, robiąc to co kochała. ♪♫ I'm breathing in the chemicals ♪♫ Zaczęła delikatnie kiwać się nogach, nie wykonując za wielu spontanicznych ruchów. Dziewczyny w kącie obserwowały Evelynn z ogromnym zaciekawieniem, po raz pierwszy mogły zobaczyć, że ma ogromny talent. Gruby siedzący za ladą, siedział z rozdziawioną miną, aż mu ślina kapała do pobliskiej szklanki. ♪♫ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus ♪♫ Kilka sprawnych kroków w lewą stronę i znajdowała się o wiele bliżej Justina niż reszty. Dołączyła swoją druga dłoń mikrofonu, spuściła go nieco niżej i z uśmiechem spojrzała przed siebie. ♪♫ This is it, the apocalypse, Whoa! ♪♫ Uwolniła jedną z dłoni, którą powoli zawijała w pięść. Przy ostatnim słowie, rytmicznie podniosła ją do góry. Cody wbijał ze spokojem kolejne klawisze na swoim sprzęcie, nie był tylko świadomy, że przez jedno z okien ogląda ich Sierra. Saskłaczanakwa poprawił czapkę na swojej głowie. ♪♫ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones ♪♫ Trzy kroki w lewo i była już obok Justina. Na bliski widok znanego zawodnika, sama aż się zarumieniła. Justin wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby. Eve odetchnęła głośniej, przykładając szybko dłoń do swoich ust. ♪♫ Enough to make my system blow ♪♫ Zatrzepotała zalotnie oczami do przystojniaka. Mimo, iż ten siedział przy swoim sprzęcie, był tylko niewiele niższy od blondynki. Odwróciła się do niego plecami. I powolnym ruchem uginała swoje kolana w dół, aż do samego przykucu. ♪♫ Welcome to the new age, to the new age x2 ♪♫ Powoli zaczęła stawać na równe nogi. Poruszyła głową, by jej włosy ponownie się ustawiły i nie wpadały jej do oczu. Justin mocnymi ruchami uderzał w bęben. Eve zrobiła dwa kroki dalej od bruneta. ♪♫ Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive x2 ♪♫ Stanęła na środku sceny. Refren śpiewał wraz z nią Justin oraz Cody. Spojrzała do góry, jakby czekają na jakiś znak. Włożyła mikrofon na stojak. Ściągnęła ramoneskę i rzuciła do tyłu. Gruby jak to zobaczył, tak wskoczył na blat i pobiegł za nią. Evelynn zaśmiała się, klaskając trzy razy rytmicznie w dłonie i biorąc z powrotem mikrofon. ♪♫ I raise my flag, don my clothes ♪♫ Po klaśnięciu na czarnym t-shircie dziewczyny, zaczął pojawiać się ogień. Który palił się na jej całej powierzchni. Neko z przerażenia zaniemówiła i wskazywała na nią palcem. Evelynn zeskoczyła ze sceny i szła w kierunku stolika zajmowanego przez koleżanki z zespołu. Z każdą sekundą ogień robił się coraz większy, jednak w ogóle jej nie parzył. Nagle zgasł, a jej ciuch był biały… ♪♫ It's a revolution, I suppose ♪♫ Gruby znalazł jej kurtkę skórzaną i usiadł na wejściu na scene. Obwąchiwał ją oraz tulił. Z zazdrością patrzył na niego Saskłacz, który chętnie by się do niego dorwał i odebrał mu łup. Powolnymi, lecz zgrabnymi krokami Eve szła przed siebie. Obejrzała się za plecy, widząc zachowanie grubasa, pomachała mu dłonią. ♪♫ We're painted red to fit right in. Whoa ♪♫ Evelynn była coraz bliżej swoich kumpeli. Obraz zaczął się jednak rozmazywać, muzyka jednak nie ustała w tle. Przed budynkiem saloonu stał natomiast Lukas, który pod altanką coś notował w swoim dzienniku. Z aprobatą kiwał głową, na słyszalny głos z pomieszczenia, który tutaj był bardzo wyraźny. Postukiwał nogą o podłogę w rytm muzyki. Levi: Jak za starych dobrych czasów? *powiedział idąc z tyłu, trzymał w ręce jakiś pudło* Detektyw podniósł głowę znad notatnika, zaśmiał się. Lukas: To znów nie tak odległe czasy. *wzruszył ramionami* Ale talent ma ogromny. Levi położył splecione dłonie na swoim sercu, chwile wcześniej na podłodze kładząc przed sobą pudło, na którym pisało „trotyl, materiały wybuchowe”. Levi: Jej głos, to jak miód na moje kamienne serce. *powiedział poważnie, robiąc jednak minę ulgi* Lukas: To już nie takie kamienne. *skwitował krótko, nie chcąc tracić energi na rozmowę z Włochem. Przysłuchiwał się całej sytuacji w skupieniu* Levi machnął dłonią i chciał się odezwać ponownie, jednak detektyw spojrzał na niego. Lukas: Możesz nie robić większego wiatru niż tu jest? *poprawił swoją bluzę, naciągając kaptur na siebie* Levi: Grrr… *podniósł ponownie skrzynie* Szukałem cię. *powiedział podchodząc bliżej* Lukas: *zmierzył wzrokiem skrzynie i mruknął obojętnie* Bomby, allahy i inne pierdoły, to do Colta. Ja z takimi walczę. *odpowiedział w swoim stylu* Levi: Nie jesteś taki głupi, jakiego teraz udajesz. Chodź, a nie gadaj. Poobserwujesz sobie potem dupeczki. Ale... *zatrzymał się jego głos* Lukas: ...Evelynn jest twoja, widać jak się na nią ślinisz. *zaśmiał się* Levi: Przerażasz mnie. *zabrzmiał nieco zdezorientowany* Detektyw wzruszył ramionami, słysząc nietypowe pochlebstwo ze strony Włocha. Ciekawość nad nim wzięła górę i udali się do otwartego budynku na samym końcu ulicy. Gdzie Levi położył drugą już paczkę z materiałami wybuchowymi. Lukas: Więc po co mnie tu sprowadzasz? Chcesz mnie tu wysadzić i zabrać mój notatnik, który w tym sezonie będzie bezużyteczny? Levi: Nie. Jedyna osoba, która mogła się skupić tutaj na obserwacji to ty. Potrzebuje pomocy, pora na zemstę na Christopherze. *powiedział zacierając dłonie* Lukas: Nie jeden igrał już z gospodarzami, to brzmi jak wyrok śmierci. *odparł obojętnie* ' ...skoro chcesz odpaść jak frajer? *wzrusza ramionami*' Lukas usiadł na pobliskim krześle, założył nogę na nogę. I czekał na słowa blondyna. Ten przejechał dłonią po swoim zaroście, podrapał się pod nosem. Levi: W zamian za pomoc, zdradzę ci przyczynę klęski twojej drużyny. W końcu rywalizowałem z wami, tylko musisz odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. Lukas: Czujmy się więc niczym na przesłuchaniu. *przewrócił znużony głową* Nawijaj. *powiedział zniecierpliwiony* Levi zaczął chodzić od drzwi do okna i myśląc jak ma ubrać słowa, by nie brzmieć jak typowy wariat. Drapał się za głową, co powoli wzbudzało większą irytację u samego detektywa. Levi: Dobra. Potrzebuje tak. Znaleźć wyrzutnie pocisków, ogień oraz dobra kryjówkę by mnie Christopher nie namierzył. *mówił kłopocząc się w słowach* Lukas: Nie sądzisz, że skoro jesteśmy na wizji, to ten ziomeczek to wie? //''W tym samym momencie:'' W swoim luksusowym jacuzzi siedzą Christopher oraz Layla, popijając najznamienitsze drinki. Są pod wodą, tak jak ich stworzyła natura, wszystko jednak skutecznie przykrywała pianka. Na wielkim ekranie jest przed nimi jest Levi oraz Lukas. Christopher: *śmieje się* Cóż za prymitywny człowiek. Uwierzysz skarbie, że chcieli takiego dzbana na to miejsce? *zapytał, obejmując swoją ukochaną* Layla: Dlatego poznali się od razu na nas. Wspaniała dwójka w fantastycznym miejscu. *zaśmiała się również, jego humor zawsze ją impromizował* Jednak polecam byś uważał. *dodała poważniej i spojrzała mu w oczy* Położyła dłoń na jego twarzy i delikatnie po niej przejechała. Layla: Wiesz przecież dobrze… *szepcze do niego łagodnym tonem* ...że nie chcę by stała ci się krzywda. Christopher: Włosi to głupki. *powiedział obojętnym tonem* Zawsze pierwsi uciekają z białą flagą. Layla: Oh, zamknij się. *skarciła go i wpiła się natychmiastowo w jego usta, oboje zniknęli pod wodą*] Levi: ...no i właśnie tak cały scenariusz akcji wygląda. *skończył opowiadać w międzyczasie cały plan, jak i zamysł akcji* Lukas: *klasnął w dłonie* Sam samobójca by tego lepiej nie wymyślić. *spojrzał na niego rozbawiony* Ty naprawdę byłeś w Big Brotherze, czy ktoś ściemniał w twoim Cv? *odparł mierząc go wzrokiem* Włoch wniósł do góry dłonie, zrobił kilka kroków, w różnych kierunkach, chcąc znaleźć jakieś natchnienie. Levi: Mamma mia...*westchnął* ten plan nie może być taki zły. *odparł zdezorientowany* Detektyw siedział w ciszy i obserwował Mustanga w spokoju, a przynajmniej na tyle ile pozwalała mu ekspresywna osobowość blondyna. Levi: ...no bracie. Wspomóż człowieka dobrą radą. *mruknął* Lukas: Plan jest okej. *Włoch kompletnie zaskoczony stał i zastanawiał się co ma odpowiedzieć w tej chwili, otworzył usta z szoku* Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej pewny swojego zdania. *zaśmiał się* Więc w tym momencie przemyśl to jeszcze raz, czy faktycznie chcesz to zrobić. *wyszczerzył zęby* ' *strzelił palcami* Ah shit, here we go again. *mruknął pod nosem*' Levi: Więc? Detektyw wstał. Wiedział już, że niczego nowego nie usłyszy od swojego towarzysza. Poklepał go po ramieniu i spojrzał na Włocha. Blondyn był wyraźnie sfrustrowany tą sytuacją. Lukas: Przede wszystkim. Uśpij jego czujność i zrób to wtedy, gdy nie będzie się spodziewał. Najlepsze plany ewoluują z czasem. *dodał półszeptem na ucho* Po drugie, nie wygłupiaj się i nie rób takich głupot. *wzruszył ramionami* Levi: *kiwnął głową* Masz rację, to zbyt głupie. Nie zrobię. *mruknął, na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmieszek* Lukas: Jeśli chcesz Evelynn, to raczej nie będzie zadowolona z takiego postępowania. *dodał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia* Levi: A co do zapłaty. Jean Robert… Lukas: ..wiem… *odpowiedział wchodząc mu w zdanie* ...że jest skurwielem. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Levi: ..tak sądziłem, że wiedziałeś, że podłożył ci nogę. *dokończył* Detektyw przystanął w drzwiach i patrzył w sufit z otwartymi ustami. Wydawał się skupiony jak nigdy. Poprawił swoją bluzę. Lukas: Kurwa… *odparł zszokowanym tonem* Mówiłem, że jest skurwielem... *dokończył, zamyślonym tonem, wyszedł w pośpiechu* ' *przegląda wszelkie notatki, by pochwili je potargać* Walić. Lecimy na żywioł. *mruknął*' Remigiusz po odpowiednim naładowaniu swojeg żołądka wyszedł z jadalni, masując się po swoim brzuchu. Leniwie rozglądał się po ulicach. Jego oczy były senne, spojrzał do góry deszcz wciąż padał. Westchnął jedynie. Skoro był najedzony musiał znaleźć powód, by coś mu nie odpowiadało w sytuacji na Dzikim Zachodzie. Remigiusz: Meh, jak wszystko idzie dobrze, to pogoda musi się spierdzielić. Kopnął pobliską puszkę, kto poleciała na środek ulicy. Padający deszcz odbijał się od aluminimum, dając charakterystyczny dźwięk. Założył kaptur na głowę i wyszedł spod altanki. Bacznie pilnował, by woda nie kapała mu na okulary, chciał w końcu coś przecież widzieć. Ciężko wzdychając udał się do ich prowizorycznego domu, jakim była stodoła. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że nikogo nie było, miał trochę czasu dla samego siebie. Położył się na pobliskim stogu siana, leniwie wyciągnął dłonie do góry i leżał błogo relaksując się. Remigiusz: Z dala od tych prymitywów. *zaśmiał się* Kurwy karakany co tryhardują. Jakby bawić się nie można było. *mruknął* Spoglądał na dach, z którego w niektórych miejscach kapała woda. Strimer był tak zapobiegliwą osobą, że usadowił się w miejscu z dala od tych wszystkich mokrych niespodzianek. Ziewnął, chcąc się zdrzemnąć, zamknął oczy i… poczuł, że jego dłonie są związane. Podniósł ręcę do góry, aż z trudem wylądowały przed nim, były w kajdankach z futerkiem :3. Polak zrobił wielkie wystraszone oczy i zaczął się przestraszony oglądać wokoło. Remigiusz: To nie jest śmieszne! *krzyknął* ???: Mrrr...to nie ma być...śmieszne… *usłyszał seksowny głos dochodzący ze stogu siana* Chłopak aż się wzdrygnął. Poruszał się nerwowo i z całego zamieszania, sturlał się na podłogę, która była cala mokra i w błocie. ???: Oh...też lubisz mokre zabawy... *stóg siana się poruszył* Remigiusz: Przecież to błoto, ohyda! *krzyknął przerażony* Strimer próbował pełznąć przed siebie. Jednak zdawało się, że kompletnie nie robił postępów w tej sferze. Szemrał coś pod nosem. ???: Ale nie uciekaj mi koteczku, mraau. Spod siana wynurzyła się dłoń, która imitowała gryzącego kota. Owa dłoń była drobna, a paznokcie pomalowane zostały na czarno. Nie przypominały za bardzo nikogo, kto brał udział w programie. Remigiusz: Kim ty jesteś!? *krzyknął* ???: Mów mi… *chwila ciszy* ...Black Kitty! *miauknęła i wyłoniła się spod sianka* Sucha trawa się rozsypała, a przed chłopakiem pojawiła się…Alice. Wyglądająca zupełnie jak nie ona. Pofarbowane włosy na czarno, zwinięte w kitę. Czarne cienie pod oczami, czerwona rzucająca się w oczy szminka. Rozpięta koszula, pod nim była kompletnie naga. No niekoniecznie, miała na sobie jedynie stanik. Krótka spódniczka oraz szpilki na wysokim obcasie. W dłoni trzymała bicz i uśmiechała się w kierunku chłopaka, jakby chciała pożreć go wzrokiem. Remigiusz: Szatan cię opętał!? *krzyknął przerażony* Alice!? Black Kitty: Alice? *spojrzała wymownie podnosząc brew* Od teraz jestem… *smagnęła go swoim biczem* Black Kitty, mrau. *oblizała swoje usta* Zrobiła kilka kroków bliżej wystraszonego chłopaka, który nie wiedział kompletnie co się dzieje wokół niego. Stopy dziewczyny były tuż przed samą twarzą popularnego strimera. Patrzyła na niego z wyższością. Black Kitty: Spojrzałam na świat z zupełnie innej perspektywy… *odparła cicho* Chłopak wciąż kombinował jak się wydostać z tej sytuacji, skute dłonie jednak uniemożliwiały za bardzo pole manewru w drodze ucieczki. Próbował się ruszyć, zwinnym, acz seksownym ruchem swojej stopy, przycisnęła go do ziemi. Black Kitty: Gdzie chcesz mi uciec...? *zapytała szeptem, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając go do podłoża* Nieładnie jest uciekać swojej dominie… Remigiusz: No, już się nie wydurniaj! *podniósł głowę i krzyknął* Głupia idiotko, która zawsze była cnotliwa jak nie wiadomo co… Nie zdążył nawet kontynuować, bo jego głowa pod ogromnym naciskiem wylądowała w błocie. Próbował się ruszać, wyjść z tej sytuacji, jednak dziewczyna nie zamierzała go puszczać, a przynajmniej nie w momencie, w którym on mógł chcieć. Black Kitty: A wiesz co niegrzeczne pieski dostają..? *nie czekając na odpowiedź smagnęła go biczem po tyłku, chłopak się wygiął z bólu* Oou...lubisz to..? *zapytała szeptem, mrużąc oczy, czując niebywałą satysfakcję z tego perwersyjnego zachowania* Strimer chciał jakkolwiek zareagować, jednak jego pole manewru zostało ograniczone praktycznie do minimum. Dziewczyna jeszcze dwukrotnie powtórzyła swoje uderzenie. Jedyne co odczuwał w tym momencie to ból. Złość była zagłuszana przez obrzydliwe uczucie bólu, Alice nieoszczędzała się w tej sytuacji. Po spotkaniu z Angeliką i prywatną noca, poczuła w sobie moc, która była w niej uśpiona, niczym wulkan. Poprawiła kilka pojedynczych włosów ze swojego czoła. W końcu pozwoliła mu zaczerpnąć powietrza. Od razu podniósł głowę. Twarz miał całą w błocie, z trudem łapał powietrze, niczym ryba, która była poza swoim naturalnym środowiskiem. Black Kitty: Remcio będzie już grzecznym… *schyliła swoją głowę na wysokość jego, stopą jeszcze bardziej przyciskając go do ziemi* ...pieskiem swej Pani? *powoli i zwinnie przejechała językiem po swojej dolnej wardze* ' *jest cały w błocie z przerażenie rozgląda się wokoło* To reality-show to jest naprawdę..? *trzęsię się*' Zza szopy dochodziły głównie odgłosy padającego deszczu, ile teraz brunet dałby za to, by znaleźć się na nim, a nie przy programowej wariatce. Dało się również usłyszeć chlupnięcie stopy, jednak zaaferowana dwójka, swoimi prywatnymi „igraszkami” nie zwróciła nawet na to uwagi. ' *wyciąga trzy pary kajdanek z futerkiem* Chłooopcy… Następnym razem...będą moi… *odpowiada z uśmiechem, poruszając wymownie brwiami*' Remigiusz: Kim do ch*ja!? *odparł zdenerwowany* Jego skądinąd ta sytuacja kompletnie nie bawiła. Nie rozumiał tego oryginalnego żartu, że strony dziewczyny. Przynajmniej sam to tak interpretował. Przecież się nie obudziła i jej się w głowie coś nie przestawiło? Złapała go za czuprynę i podniosła nieco wyżej. Jego wyginające się plecy zaczynały również dawać mu znać, że ma dość. Zamknął oczy, jego twarz oblał wyraźny grymas. Black Kitty: Co mówiłeś..? *szepnęła mu na ucho, które po chwili delikatnie przygryzła* Przeproś swoją panią… *mocniej pociągnęła za włosy* Ale już! Syknął jedynie z bólu. W tym samym momencie z impetem otworzyły się drzwi do stodoły wraz z nimi wszedł… ???: ...stary, załatwiłem nasze… Blondyn stanął jak wryty, mowa oczywiście o Levim. Natychmiastowo spoważniał i spoglądał na Alice oraz Remigiusza. Zakłopotany sytuacją podrapał się odruchowo za głową. Nie wiedział do końca jak zareagować, nie był na taki widok przygotowany. Levi: Ehm… *niewinny uśmieszek* ...może wpadnę innym razem..? *zaśmiał się cicho* Remigiusz: Zostań stary...błag… W tym momencie poczuł ogromny ucisk od obcasa obuwia dziewczyny, który wbijała w jego kręgosłup. Zaciskał zęby z bólu. W końcu czarnowłosa puściła uścisk i odsunęła się od niego. Strimer w końcu położył się na plecach, oddychając ciężko. Levi: To naprawdę jest dobry moment..? *dodał niepewnie* Alice, to naprawdę Ty? Nie sądziłem no wiesz… że ty… *spogląda na dziewczynę, która chciałaby się do niego dobrać* ...no wiesz...takie zabawy… Black Kitty: Black Kitty. *odparła poważnie* Levi: Oh...nawet pseudonim artystyczny masz. To już tak głęboko weszłaś w biznes. *dodał niedbale, skierował swój wzrok na Remka* Wszędzie tak z krzykiem, a uległe stworzenie z ciebie...huh. Totalna Porażka jednak zaskakuje. Remigiusz: Daruj sobie… *mruknął* Deszczowa pogoda nie sprzyjała zbyt dużej aktywności poza swoim miejscem „zamieszkania”. Z podobnego założenia wyszła również Candy oraz Courtney. W ich hotelu na samym dole znajdował się mały bar z kilkoma daniami oraz drinkami. Rudowłosa siedziała przy oknie, spoglądając jak krople deszczu spadają po szybie. Obok siebie na stoliku miała kubek z napojem oraz talerzyk z ciastem. W dłoni miała widelczyk, który dopiero co wyjmowała z ust. Cicho westchnęła. Candy: Tragiczna pogoda… Już chyba wolałam upał… *powiedziała do siebie* W pobliżu, jej słowa usłyszała Courtney, która również skusiła się na deser. Skinęła głową i uwinęła się z ciastem, będąc tuż za rudowłosa. Courtney: Dziki Zachód nas nie rozpieszcza… *odparła cicho* Candy odwróciła się do mulatki. Nie wiedziała jak do końca zareagowała. Chwilę jej się przyglądała. Mierzyły siebie wzrokiem, w końcu i „Cukierek” się uśmiechnął i wskazał dłonią na pobliski fotel. Candy: Siadaj, co będziesz stać? *powiedziała mimowolnie* Courtney: Dzięki. *odpowiedziała krótko, kierując się na fotel* ' Kurcze… Wróciłam do programu, a znów chcę popełniać stare błędy. Jeśli znów będę odwalać szybko wylecę. Muszę zadbać o jakichś nowych znajomych… Zmieniłam się, naprawdę!' Candy: Pogoda tutaj jak pogoda. Raczej to nie jest głównym celem… *była niepewna w swojej wypowiedzi* ...chociaż sama swoją przeszłością najlepiej o tym świadczysz? *spojrzała jej prosto w oczy* Courtney przewróciła oczami, znała swoją łatkę. Jednakże takie rozmawianie za bardzo jej nie pomagało. Widelczykiem ukroiła sobie kawałek ciasta. Courtney: Zamykanie się w ramach przeszłości… Taak… *westchnęła, nerwowo wzięła kęs do buzi i zaczęła przeżuwać* Candy odwróciła wzrok w kierunku padającego deszczu. Zaśmiała się na samą myśl. Candy: Oglądałam poprzednie sezony. Co prawda, było to już dawno… *zamyśliła się na moment* ...ostatnio byłaś w Sportowcach, nie? Od mulatki jedynie słychać było ciche mruknięcie na wzór potaknięcia. Candy wzięła swój talerzyk i zaczęła bawić się ciastem, nie zmieniając kierunku w który się wcześniej wpatrzyła Candy: ...nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać. Z drugiej strony, na zaufanie w rozmowach z innymi trzeba sobie zapracować? Courtney: Yaay! *uśmiechnęła się* Nie no oczywiście. *dodała po chwili* Gdyby wszystko było takie proste, Totalna Porażka to nie było reality-show. *skrzywiła się na samą myśl* Candy: Tia...powiedzmy, że o to mi chodzi. *skwitowała krótko* ' Nie no, nie mam nic do niej. Każdy ma lepszą, gorszą przeszłość za sobą. *mówi obojętnie* Jednak niech nie uważa, że od razu będę uważać ją za swoją najlepszą kumpelę. *zaśmiała się*' Courtney poprawiła kosmyk swoich włosów. Ułożyła się wygodnie w fotelu, odstawiając swój widelczyk. Napiła się napoju i założyła nogę na nogę. Courtney: To, że nie odpadłam pierwsza w drużynie… Jest trochę budujące. *chciała przerwać nastałą ciszę* Candy: Tiaaa… Ale o mało przyczyniłaś się do eliminacji Colciaka. *mruknęła* Courtney: Oj daj spokój Candy… Zachowuje się jak burak. *założyła dłoń na dłoń* Dodatkowo mnie obrażał. *zadarła nosa, przypominając sobie sytuacje z poprzedniego odcinka* Candy: No nawet jeśli, to co? *odparła bez namysłu* Nie lepiej mieć wywalone w takie teksty? No sorry, ale to takie czepianie, by się czepiać. Courtney: Kurczę… *westchnęła* Nie mów, że ciebie to nie rusza… Candy przewróciła oczami, wzrok kierując na sufit. Candy: No właśnie mnie to jakoś wybitnie nie obchodzi. Próbował, ale zlałam go i jakoś nie mam tego problemu. *wydusiła z siebie na jednym tchu, udając obojętny ton* Courtney: Moim zdaniem...lepiej będzie jak odpadnie. Zaburza pozytywne morale w zespole. Candy poruszała się nerwowo na fotelu i ustawiła się naprzeciw swojej rozmówczyni. Kiwała przecząco głową. Candy: Nie pozwolę mu odpaść. Będę go chronić, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. *odparła oburzonym tonem, na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec* Brunetka wystawiła dłonie przed siebie chcąc uspokoić swoją nowo poznaną koleżankę, jednak nie wyszło jej to najlepiej. Candy: *nadęła nerwowo policzki* Courtney: Nie sądziłam, że aż tak się lubicie… '' Lubicie, to raczej za mało powiedziane. Chcąc uzyskać sojusznika, chyba narobiłam sobie bigosu… *kuli wzrok*'' Candy: Nic nie rozumiesz! *krzyknęła. Jej twarz oblał czerwony rumieniec i w pośpiechu wybiegła z pomieszczenia* Courtney: Candyy…! *wstała i spoglądała za wybiegającą dziewczyną na piętro* Eh… *usiadła rozżalona* Poranna pora była idealna na poranny jogging, na jaki udał się Jean Robert. Mimo leniwego podejścia do życia, wiedział doskonale, że jego organizm to świątynia, o którą trzeba zadbać. Kilka solidnych minut biegania skutkowało zawsze lepszym samopoczuciem czarnowłosego. Niebieskooki biegł ze swoimi słuchawkami na uszach coś nucąc. Pod altaną jednego z budynków siedział Colt, paląc swoje ulubione fajki. Widząc zaangażowanie w bieganie przez Jean Roberta, jedynie śmiał się pod nosem. Ten przyuważył dobry humor Piromana, podbiegł bliżej, zdejmując słuchawki. Jean Robert: Cudownie widzieć dobry nastrój w taką pogodę… *spojrzał na deszcz, który kapał na jego strój* ...i po porażce… *uśmiechnął się pod nosem, również wszedł pod altanę* Colt: Jestem wciąż w grze, to czym mam się przejmować, co? *powiedział obojętnie, wypuszczając dym przed siebie* Jean Robert: Serio masz wywalone… Colt: A jak. Papieroska? *wyciągnął przed niego paczkę swoich ulubionych cigarretsów* Jean Robert: Nie palę. *odparł krótko* Na jego szczęście przez obecną pogodę, dym z ust Colta za bardzo się nie rozchodził, gdyż był tłumiony przez strugi deszczu. Z resztą sam Piroman specyficznie palił, gdyż zakrywał się płachtą, by nic na niego nie kapało i nie zgasiło mu papierosa. Colt: Z innej beczki wykopanie mnie przez facetów teraz byłoby kalectwem. *odparł obojętnie* Jean Robert: '*założył dłoń na dłoń i spojrzał zainteresowany słowami chłopaka* Sądzisz, że ja i Lukas i dwie ogarnięte kobitki, nie damy rady? ''Wyciągnął z ust swojego papierosa i wyrzucił poza altanę. Zgasił go natychmiastowo padający deszcz. To był znak, że robi się poważnie. '''Colt: Widzisz… *odparł niedbale* ..każdy ma mnie tu za seksistę i nie wiadomo jakiego wrednego typa. Ale nie wiem czy wiesz… Wstał i podszedł bliżej Jean Roberta. Wskazał dłonią na swoje oko, pod którą miał szramę. Colt: ...wdzę wszystko co tu się dzieje. *odparł wrednie* Jeśli bym wyleciał poprzednio ja, ty czy ten tam lalusiowaty detektyw, to faceci mieliby przesrane. Szczęście jest takie, za babki nie mają myślenia strategicznego. Mieli laskę więcej i gotowy sojusz. *wzruszył ramionami* JR stał zamyślony nad słowami chłopaka, zaśmiał się. Położył dłoń na ramieniu piromana. Jean Robert: Nie doceniałem ciebie. *powiedział z uznaniem* Chociaż chciałem się pozbyć Lukasa, ma zbyt duże doświadczenie. Colt wzruszył ramionami przechodząc na druga stronę altany. Colt: Też nie pasuje mi jego osoba, ale jeśli chcesz ryzykować, że dziewczyny skapują o swojej mocy, to powodzenia. *powiedział niechlujnie* Jean Robert: Nie no, można przemyśleć jego eliminacje. Courtney czy Alice to dobre cele. Colt: Obie wariatki. Jeśli one wylecą, nie osłabimy swojego potencjału, jednakże ja tu tylko jestem i mam w to wyjebane. *wzruszył ramionami* Jean Robert: Nie pomagasz… *odparł chłodno* Colt odwrócił się w jego stronę i odpalił papierosa, obierając się o drewnianą barierkę, tradycyjnie już w swoim stylu wzruszył ramionami. Colt: Jeśli się zaangażuje i odpadnę, to będę wkurzony. A tak? Akceptuję rzeczywistość. *przewrócił oczami* Dodatkowo laski i tak mają przewagę, co jest niefair. Jean Robert podszedł bliżej i stanął przy samych drzwiach wejścia do zamkniętego budynku, położył na nich dłoń, nie ruszyły się. Przystanął i oparł się o nie. Jean Robert: Więc twierdzisz, że laski są głupie, ale mają przewagę? Colt: Nic nie rozumiesz stary *powiedział zirytowany* Jean Robert: No ale jak… przecież to co mówisz nie ma sensu. *mówił zdezorientowany* Colt: Bo są głupie! *powiedział głośniejszym tonem* J'ean Robert:' No to jak mają przewagę!? *on jednak zachowywał spokój, nie chciał na wizji pokazywać jak się denerwuje* Colt: Mają cycki, kurwa! Słabość facetów, cycki rządzą światem! A kurwa *machnął dłonią* niech zrobią im inne programy. *powiedział wściekły* Jean Robert: Ouch… *przyłożył dłoń do ust, chcąc zakryć swoje zaskoczenie* ' Paradoksalnie Frankie ma największe atuty z facetów. Skubany grubas, wiedział. Nawet on wiedział. *mówi zaaferowany*' ' Pragnę przeprosić wszystkie kobiety za bezpośredniość mojego kolegi z zespołu, ale on ma trochę racji… *zamyślił się*' Colt: A one jeszcze żądają równouprawnienia. Bezczelne są. A bo znów się denerwuję. *mruknął* Te baby to do białej gorączki mnie doprowadzą. *zaciągał się dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle papierosem* Jean Robert: Dobra stary. Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia, możemy czuć się w takim razie jak sojusznicy? ' Oczywiście. *mruknął*' Colt: Ja mam wywalone. *przewrócił oczami* ' Prostując jeszcze wygląd tej całej idiotycznej sytuacji. By pozyskiwać sojuszników w tej grze, trzeba się chwytać każdej możliwej metody, nie? *odpowiada zamyślony* Jak najwięcej sojuszników, a potem nimi manipulować, to darmowa droga do zwycięstwa. *mówi pewny siebie* Colt, Lukas w garści. Ten drugi nie wie, że specjalnie przegrałem zadanie. Idzie idealnie *śmieje się*' Wieczorową porą Vera siedziała w warsztacie, który od samego początku był otwarty, jednak dopiero teraz latynoska nabrała odwagi się tam zjawić, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty oraz masę wolnego czasu wylądowała właśnie tutaj. Wzięła w dłoń kilka pozostawionych desek, położyła je na głównym blacie, do którego dopięte były również narzędzia elektryczne. Poprawiła swoją koszulę, rozpinając trzy guziki na samym dole i zawiązując swój ciuch na wysokości brzucha. Zadowolona klasnęła w dłonie, ruszyła po młotek oraz zestaw gwoździ. Vera: Cudownie! Niczym w domu. *uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie* ' Motorynatywka, to ja. *mówi szczęśliwa*' Zadowolona położyła wszystko na miejscu swojej pracy, świecąc przy tym światło, by mieć lepszy pogląd na sytuacje. Dłoń wylądowała na podbródku, zastanawiając się czego jej brakowało. Obok pracowni przechodziła Lindsay, która przystanęła i obserwowała brunetkę. Lindsay: ...cześć? *powiedziała zakłopotana, gdy ta skierowała na nią swój wzrok* Vera: No siemka. Witam w moim królestwie. Wejdź, wejdź. *zachęciła ją przyznym tonem* Nie przerobię cię na robota. *udała, że śmieje się ze swojego żartu* Blondynka niezdecydowanymi krokami weszła do środka, zajęło jej to jednak drobną chwilę. Nie to, że się bała. Nigdy nie miała potrzeby wchodzić do żadnego garażu czy warsztatu. Lindsay: Ty tak poważnie lubisz majterkować? *spytała niedowierzająco* Vera wzięła w dłoń metrówkę, nie bacząc na słowa swojej rozmówczyni. Kiwnęła jedynie potakująco głową. Vera: Nie widziałaś nigdy dziewczyny, świetnie radzącej sobie z męskimi pracami? *zapytała mimochodem* Lindsay: Huh… Zawsze to zakupy, malowanie paznokci czy wizyty u kosmetyczki… Tobie też by się przydały. *odparła, podchodząc do latynoski i dotykając jej włosów* Masz strasznie zniszczone końcówki. Vera wzruszyła jedynie odruchowo dłońmi. Vera: 87 centrymetrów długości. Zapamiętaj. *mruknęła jakby ignorując słowa blondynki, odwróciła deskę o 90 stopni* Tak lepiej. Co mówiłaś o włosach? *zapytała od razu, gdy skończyła swoją czynność* Lindsay: ..że powinnaś iść do fryzjerki. Masz zniszczone końcówki. *dodała niepewnie* Vera: Taaa, wiem. *odparła odwracając się do Lindsay* Przytrzymaj proszę, tutaj. *wskazał na poprzednią deskę, a sama sięgnęła po drugą* Tylko w tym programie to nie ma większego znaczenia, chyba? Nie będziemy wybierali miss? *zapytała podnosząc brew zaintrygowana* Lindsay trzymała zgodnie z prośbą koleżanki z zespołu deskę. Badała wzrokiem pomieszczenie, jedyne co jednak widziała to tylko narzędzia, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała na żywo. Lindsay: Chyba nie… *westchnęła* Może tu chociaż miałabym szansę wygrać. *dodała ciszej* Vera: Drużynowo spisaliśmy się świetnie, nie możemy narzekać. *puściła do niej oczko, wbijając dwa gwoździe pomiędzy deski* Dzięki. *skłoniła swoją głowę w ramach wyrazu wdzięczności* Nie powinniśmy oceniać kogo bardziej stać na zwycięstwo. Lindsay: *stała skonsternowana i podrapała się po głowie, jakby chciała uruchomić swoje dwie jedyne szare komórki* ...hmmm...dlaczego? Brunetka wzięła w dłoń taśmę izolacyjną, którą obkleiła pobliską rurę. Zębami oderwała taśmę, gdy już podłożna rurka była obklejona i odłożyła ją na bok. Vera: Jakby to powiedzieć. *spojrzała na nią poważnie* Tutaj nigdy nie wiesz co się wydarzy. Zawsze masz faworytów do wygrania, a ktoś cichaczem prześlizgnie się dalej, nie? *dodała wracając do rozglądania się po pracowni* Lindsay: Więc mogę spotkać tu Tylera? Vera wypuściła powietrze. Vera: Nie. *odburknęła* Powiedz ty mi lepiej, gdzie ja dałam metrówkę. *jej głos wydawał się być podirytowany* Lindsay: Przed chwilą jej używałaś… Vera: Wiem, Einsteinie. *mruknęła* Dlatego pytam czy nie widziałaś. Jak dziewczynie zaczynało brakować podstawowy narzędzi to zazwyczaj robiła się nerwowa wbrew swojemu charakterowi. Lubiła mieć wszystko poukładane na miejscu, by praca zawsze szła w swoim odpowiednim tempie. Schyliła się, lądując na czworaka na podłodze, chcąc poszukać właśnie na samym dole. Lindsay skierowała swoją dłoń ku dziewczynie. Vera: Słyszałam, że gustujesz w facetach, a nie dziewcz… Lindsay: Mam! *pisnęła z radości* Miałaś w tylnej kieszeni. Vera bez chwili zastanowienia się podniosła i stanęła tuż obok blondynki, której zwinnym ruchem zabrała metrówkę z ręki. Zarumieniła się zakłopotana. Vera: Eh, ta skleroza. *mruknęła* Tego samego dnia późnym wieczorem, na dachu jednego z budynku stał Alejandro. W dłoni trzymał kubek z colą oraz przyglądał się zachodzącemu słońcu. Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarz. Podniósł napój i się go napił. Wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk zadowolenia po napiciu się ulubionego napoju przez człowieka. Alejandro: Cudownie, hermoso sol. *mruknął orzeźwiony głosem* Tuż za latynosem po schodach słychać było wspinaczkę. Alejandro: Oh, czyżby zgodnie z czasem? *zamyślił się* ???: K*rwa, co tak wysoko. *słychac było kobiecy głos* Wyłoniła się jej typowe dwie brązowe kulki z włosów na głowie, pojawiła się Olimpia. Po wspinaczce bohaterka Sępów nie była zbytnio zadowolona. Odchrząknęła. Alejandro: Dla wyższych celów trzeba się poświęcić. *odparł dumnie* Dlatego również spotkaliśmy się na samym szczycie „Mustanga”. *zaśmiał się* Trzeba tutaj wierzyć, czyż nie? *otworzył ręce przed sobą, w jednej wciąż trzymając napój* Olimpia: Ta, powiedzmy. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jestem zgodnie z naszymi ustaleniami. Latynos zmierzył ją nieco przymkniętymi oczami i odwrócił się, by popatrzeć jeszcze na zachodzace słońce. Brunetka stanęła obok niego. Alejandro: Chciałaś miejsce nie rzucające się w oczy, to wybrałem to. Tutaj nikt nas nie zauważy. *odparł, kiwając głową podekscytowany na wspaniały pomarańczowy zachód gwiazdy życia* Olimpia: Ta, plan który postawiła idzie łatwiej niż sądziłam. *dodała po chwili milczenia, która nie krępowała żadnego z nich* Alejandro: Weszli z tobą w układ? *zaśmiał się* Bueno, mamy grę w garści seniorita. ' Mam. *powiedziała pewnie* On sądził, że tamtych wystawię. Nie ma takiej mowy, tacy ludzie jak Alejandro muszą odpaść pierwsi? Nie będę popełniać błędów poprzedników. *szczerzy ząbki*' Olimpia dumnie przeczesała włosy dłonią. Od dawna chciała zacząć w programie grać ostro, jednak często jej coś uniemożliwiało. Skład obecny drużyny był prawdopodobnie najlepszą okazją do spróbowania wiecznie skrywanej taktyki. Olimpia: Ta, naiwniacy są w tym programie. *mruknęła zamyślona* Alejandro: Co im powiedziałaś? *zapytał zaciekawiony* Olimpia: Nic konkretnego. Zaczęłam już blondaska urabiać w poprzednim wyzwaniu. A przekonanie grubasa to była pestka. Wystarczy komuś połechtać ego. *odparła niewzruszona* ' Połechtać ego… *myśli* No przecież, gram podobnie. Spokojnie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. *puszcza oczko do kamery* Tygrys na razie jest uśpiony, ale jak ugryzie (krótka przerwa) to zaboli. *zakłada dłoń na dłoń pewny siebie*' ' Ufanie temu latynosowi, to jak ufanie dinozaurowi mięsożernemu, który chce cię pożreć. W skrócie? Miejcie rozum. *dodała mrużąc oczy*' Alejandro: Mogę ci ufać? *spojrzał podejrzliwie na koleżankę z drużyny* Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego tajemniczo, jego wyraz twarzy był podobny. Spoglądali sobie pewnie w oczy. Po krótkim napięciu wymienili się uściskami dłoni. Oboje mieli skrzyżowane palce z tyłu. Olimpia: Takie sojusze to czysta przyjemność. *odpowiedziała siadając na barierce* Alejandro: Czysta. *przytaknął, sam się jednak o nią oparł* Olimpia: Vera oraz Lindsay to pewne głosy na ceremonii? Nie wypuścisz ich? *zapytała podejrzliwie* Brunet upuścił napój na ziemię, rozlewając się na nim. Kubek był papierowy więc jemu akurat się nic nie stało. Naskoczył na niego, zgniatając go. Alejandro: Vera raczej bez problemu. Nie szuka konfliktów, a gruby ją irytuje. A Lindsay? Posłuszna laleczka jak zawsze. *prychnął* Olimpia: Pamiętaj, że ja nie będę taką laleczką. *dodała ostrzegawczo* On jedynie wzruszył ramionami i przystanął w jej pobliżu, przyglądając się jak miasto powoli okrywało się mrokiem. Alejandro: Ty tu dowodzisz pani generał. Ja robię tylko polecenia. *odparł obojętnie* Pogrążyli się w ciszy i siedzieli na dachu budynku dłuższą chwilę, jednak nie zamieniając już słów, jakby oboje wiedzieli, co i tak, by sobie chcieli przekazać. WSCHÓD SŁOŃCA Gdy słońce dopiero miało zacząć wschodzić, wokół budynku hotelowego drużyn Sępów oraz Bizoznów, były ustawiane trzy osobne loże dla drużyn. Każda była w kolorze swojej formacji, a nieco zaspani Christopher oraz Layla krzątali się leniwie patrząc jak wszystko jest przygotowywane na ostatnią chwilą. W końcu gospodarz wziął do ręki megafon i zatrąbił z nich z całej sił. W oknie nagle pojawiło się kilka osób. Colt: Zamknąć mordy bo odholuję! *krzyknął* Remigiusz: O tej godzinie, to wgrywa się patcha idioci! *wyszedł przed stodołe* Black Kitty: Mrrau, kocica zawsze gotowa. *wymruczała, prężąc się do okna* Christopher: Wstawać patałachy! Pora na poranny zaczątek wiedzy o programie! Najgorsza drużyna kogoś pożegna! RUCHY! *krzyczał na cały głos, zbudzając ostatnie śpiące jednostki* Macie 15 minut, jak nie to przegracie! Layla kiwając głową stanęła tuż obok swojego wybranka, ziewając w dłoń. Oblizała usta i zaspanymi ślepkami spoglądała na wszystko wokoło. Layla: Naprawdę misiu musimy tak wcześnie? Christopher: Tak kochanie, musimy zachowywać wysokie standardy. Trzeba im dać solidnie popalić. *wyszczerzył ząbki* Layla: Plebs musi znać swoje miejsce. *zaśmiała się i wtuliła w niego, ten pogłaskał ją po głowie* Po upływie wspomnianych piętnastu minut wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali się w lożach swoich drużyn, tylko drużyna Sępów wyróżniała się, mając siódemkę graczy. Słońce powoli zaczęło wschodzić, dzięki czemu niepotrzebne było dodatkowe oświetlenie miejsca wyzwania. Fotele prowadzących były ustawione w tle budzącej się gwiazdy. Ich idealny wygląd był jeszcze wyraźniej wyróżniony. Zawodnicy ledwo widzący na oczy, zaspani, nieogarniający rzeczywistości siedzieli wśród swoich, jednak nie wykazywali większych chęci do życia. Jedynie Remigiusz przestraszony schował się za swoimi kompanami z zespołu. Christopher: Witajcie w kolejnym wyzwaniu. *zwrócił się do zawodników* Layla: Dzisiaj nie będziecie mieli trudnego zadania, przynajmniej takie mamy wrażenie. *powiedziała pewnie* Zagramy w „Historię – prawda albo fałsz”. Christopher: W rzeczy samej. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź zawodnik drużyny, która jako pierwsza poprawnie odpowie, uda się na ławkę chwały. Ostatnia osoba, która zostanie w lożach będzie sugerować porażkę i droge na eliminację. *dodał po chwili, swój wywód przerwał, by dać dojść do słowa swojej partnerce* Layla: Zadanie proste w swojej istocie. Tak rzeczywiście jest, haczyki jednak są. *puściła do nich oczko* Skoro można odpowiedź prawdą albo fałszem, to musimy wam nieco to utrudnić. Jeden ze sługusów postawił stolik, drugi mixer, a trzeci jakieś duże wiaderko. Wrzucono z niego kilka larw do mixera, zmiksowano i wlano do papierowego kubka. Layla: Jeśli poprawnie odpowiecie, osoba, która udzieliła odpowiedzi będzie musiała wypić „proteinowy” napój orzeźwienia. Jeśli puści pawia, wróci do loży. Jesli nie, ławka chwały będzie jego domem. Christopher: *uśmiechnął się i klasnął dłonią na wytłumaczenie swojej partnerki* Natomiast jeśli źle odpowiecie, to czeka was drużynowa kara. Colt: Co, obrzucisz nas larwami? *parsknął śmiechem* Candy: Colt… *przewróciła oczami, szturchając go głową* Christopher: Mam lepszy pomysł. *nacisnął przycisk, a wszystkie drużyny zostały porażone prądem, niektóre fryzury stanęły dęba* Podoba się? Mam nadzieję, że już się obudziliście *słychać szemranie niezadowolenia* Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na piromaniaka. Ten wyciągnął przed siebie zapalcznikę i odpalił papierosa i mruknął, by „się odwalili”. Black Kitty: Mrrauśne, prądziki. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Ona i on spojrzeli po sobie i kiwnęli głową jednocześnie. Finalny czas wyzwania nadchodził coraz bardziej. Cała dwójka czuła się coraz bardziej podekscytowana, bo dopiero finalnie teraz mogli poczuć się jak typowi hości, kiedy to uwaga w dużej mierze będzie skupiona tylko na nich. Layla: Pytania będą dotyczyć historii całego programu *dodała na pocieszenie* Nie wiem czy dla każdego to zaleta. *wzruszyła ramionami* Obramowania wokół każdej losy zaświeciły się na kolor każdej formacji. Przed każdą z nich pojawił się dodatkowy ekran, który informował o aktualnym stanie drużyn. Sępy spoglądały na siebie, ale nie były zaniepokojone. W składzie posiadali w końcu uczestnika niemal każdej edycji od Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Sytuacja Bizonów nie wydawała się również tragiczna, zewzględu na osobę Lukasa, który program miał w jednym palcu. Jeśli bukmacherzy mieliby obstawiać najsłabszą drużynę, to bez większego wahania wskazaliby na Szopy, sami nowicjusze nie byli zbyt dobrą polisą ubezpieczeniową. Christopher: A więc niech gra się rozpocznie… Layla klasnęła w dłonie, a tuż przy ich stoliku pojawiła się szklany pojemnik posiadający ogromną ilość papierowych karteczek, na których były zapisane różne pytania odnośnie reality-show, w którym brali udział. Christopher poprosił swoją partnerkę o wylosowanie pierwszego pytania. Christopher: Gotowi jesteście poznać smak zwycięstwa lub… Layla: ...ból przegranej? Mężczyzna chciał odczytywać wylosowaną już wcześniej kartkę przez swoją uzupełniającą połówkę, jednak w porę przypomniał jeszcze sobie o paru zasadach. Christopher: Odpowiedzi dokonujecie za pomocą wciśnięcia guzika, która drużyna to zrobi pierwsza ma prawo jej udzielić. Nie będzie żadnego pytania po kolei, to nudne. *wyszczerzył zęby* Layla: Zobaczymy jaki macie refleks, ale widząc wasze zaspane twarze, nie wróżę niektórym sukcesu. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Zachęcimy was w specyficzny sposób… Przy „Loży chwały” pojawił się Gruby z kilkoma stażystami. Przynieśli stoły pełne wykwintnego jedzenia. Layla: Kto odpowie poprawnie, będzie mógł napełnić swój żołądek bez podziałów, swoimi ulubionymi daniami. A taki będziemy mieć gest. Christopher: Więc zaczynajmy! *rozwinął karteczkę* O, to pytanie się spodoba jednej osobie. Przypominam, odpowiadamy tylko „prawda” albo „fałsz”. Czy Lukaninho, Chelsea, Olimpia oraz Greg to były nowe startery w Sportowcach? Olimpia z Alejandro wymienili się uśmieszkami, jednak pierwszy kliknął Remigiusz i tym sposobem prawo do odpowiedzi uzyskały Szopy. Remigiusz: Banalne, nie. *mruknął, szczerząc zęby* Layla: Uuu… *zrobiła smutną minkę* Ktoś tu nie słucha poleceń c: Christopher: Za niesubordynację czeka również kara. *uśmiecha się wrednie i wciska guzik* Cała loża drużyny szarej pokryła się prądami elektrycznymi, słychać jedynie krzyki. Zawodnicy skierowali wzrok wściekli na swojego polskiego towarzysza. Layla: Kolejne wcisnęły Sępy. Olimpia: Oczywiście, fałsz. *powiedziała obojętnie* Christopher: Świetnie! Jako pierwsza spróbujesz naszego wspaniałego napoju. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i zeskoczyła z loży drużynowej, kierując się do stażystów, którzy już czekali ze świeżym towarem. Olimpia: Raz kozie śmierć. *zatkała nos, wzięła kubek i bez chwili zastanowienia przechyliła go. Skończyła, przekrzywiła się, zamknęła oczy i wystawiła język do przodu, jakby chciała się pozbyć smaku* Udało się. *mruknęła, w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę dumę* Layla: *klaska dłońmi* A więc już nie pomożesz swojemu zespołowi, nie możesz podpowiadać! Olimpia: Niech to szlag. *machnęła dłonią* Christopher: Przynajmniej składy mamy równe. Nikt nie powie, że nie jest fair. Wśród drużyny czerwonej przeszedł jedynie szmer niezadowolenia. Prowadząca włożyła dłoń, by wolosować kolejne pytanie. Layla: Uuu, to mi się podoba. *powiedziała szczęśliwa* Czy to Lukas pozbył się Christiny w Podróży po Historii? Nie trzeba było czekać na reakcję, jak to właśnie wspominany detektyw bez przerwy wciskał przycisk, jakby chciał wymusić prawo odpowiedzi. Lukas: Oczywiście, że prawda. Pojawia się archiwalne zwierzenie z tamtego sezonu, kiedy to Lukas mówi o podmianie głosów. Detektyw uśmiecha się w stronę Jean Roberta, ten go odwzajemnia nie znając jednak intencji weterana. Napój wypił również bez większego wahania, będąc w tym programie nie takie podłości miał okazje już spróbować. Lukas: Można napełnić brzuch, łatwiutko. *powiedział rozbawiony i skierował się do Olimpii* Layla: Kochanie, czy aby nie jest to dla nas zbyt nudne zadanie? *spojrzała na niego oczami kotka ze Shreka* Christopher: Co ja poradzę. *wzruszył ramionami* Chcąc być wśród plebsu, czasem musimy się poczuć jak oni. *mruknął* Layla: Cóż za błyskotliwa myśl skarbie. *rozchmurzyła się* Prowadzący wyciągnął kolejne pytanie. Z politowaniem spojrzał na graczy z każdej drużyny. Christopher: Czy w trzecim odcinku, trzeciego sezonu nowej generacji cyklu, również był quiz? Tutaj zawodnicy chwilę się zastanawiali, w końcu przycisk wcisnęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która wyróżniała się wśród Bizonów swoim nieprzyzwoitym strojem. Black Kitty: Mrrrau, prawda. *wymruczała seksownym tonem* Layla: Odkąd stała się inna...jest taka… Christopher: ...intrygująca? *powiedział podekscytowany* Layla odkaszlała i marszcząc brwi przyglądała się swojemu wybrankowi. Złość nabierała coraz większego wyrazu. Lukas: Masz pięć sekund, by przeprosić! Pięć, cztery, trzy… Dziewczyna wstała i chciała już wymierzyć sprawiedliwość swojemu facetowi ten jednak… Christopher: Przepraszam! *dziewczyna wciąż nie przestała robić swojego zamachu* Lukas: Samo przepraszam nie pomoże, powiedz jakiś komplement! *powiedział trzymając usta pomiędzy zwinięty dłońmi, by jego głos był jak najlepiej słyszalny* Christopher: Pięknie dziś wyglądasz! *krzyknął, kuląc się* Ukochana host rozchmurzyła się i przeczesała dumnie włosy. Wyszczerzyła ząbki. Layla: Ohh, myślałam już, że nie zauważyłeś zmiany *powiedziała ponętnym głosem* Christopher: Zmiany…? *powiedział zakłopotany* Taak... Layla: To co zmieniłam? *zapytała patrząc mu w oczy* Christopher zszedł ze swojego fotela i pobiegł w kierunku Loży chwały, na której siedział Lukas, zajadając się smakołykami. Christopher: Ratuj stary, bo jestem w dupie… Lukas nachylił się i powiedział mu, że wczoraj jego wybranka miała czerwone paznokcie, dzisiaj natomiast miała pomalowane na czerwono-czarno. Christopher: Ah, no tak. Ja głupi *strzelił facepalma* Masz nowe zjawiskowe paznokcie. *dodał triumfalnie* Layla: Ooo, naprawdę? Nie jestem przekonana… *mówi niepewnie spoglądając na swoje palce* Christopher: Nie no dziewczyno, wyglądasz jak milion dolarów. ' Czasem z rana moje myślenie się wyłącza… *zaśmiał się niedbale*' Layla uśmiechnęła się dumnie i szczęśliwa ze swojego nowego tworu. Layla: A zapłaciłam tylko trzy i pół tysiąca. Christopher: ILE!? *powiedział robiąc wielkie oczy* Lukas: Z siedem koła, przepłaciła na bank. *wzruszył ramionami* Christopher: ILE!? *jego ton uniósł się jeszcze bardziej, rozłożył dłonie bezradnie* Lukas: Ja to paznokcie za darmo opitalam, wystarczy obcinacz. *mruknął rozbawiony* Gospodarz zaczął oddychać głośniej z nerwów, Layla natomiast z uśmiechem usiadła na swoim fotelu i spoglądała w niebo dumna. Christopher: Za uratowaniem mojego życia, zwycięzcami dzisiejszego wyzwania już na pewno zostaną Bizony! *zaczęły się protesty dwóch pozostałych drużyn, które zignorował* Czas na reklamę. // ... Uciszali się nawzajem czując narastające napięcie. Przy ostatnim kroku oboje gwałtownie zerwali się strasząc większość obecnych. William sięgnął po broń nieco szybciej od Arthura William: Wolno! Oddał strzał niestety ten zdołał zareagować lekko uchylając się ciałem w bok. William: Cho... Arthur: Celniej następnym razem! Zanim zdezorientowany pudłem William wystrzelił ponownie Arthur oddał mu strzał. Trafił w dłoń wymuszając by opuścił broń. William: Ghaah.. Zdezorientowany zamiast chwycić za drugą broń Wystrzelił ponownie trafiając Williama w brzuch, którego natychmiast odrzuciło w tył i padł z bólu. Na moment wszyscy zamarli. Arthur: Chyba przesadziłem. podszedł do Williama To był niezły pojedynek. Podał mu dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Ten odrzucił stając o własnych siłach. Dante: Jak! To było amazing! Liberty: Hah! I kto jest teraz chujkiem kwiczącym z bólu. Tak ty nasza kapitalistyczna nadęta świnko! Ahahaha! Takich i jeszcze więcej ciekawszy akcji zobaczycie w Zemście Weteranów. Polecam! ;)// W loży chwały siedziała cała formacja Bizonów oraz Olimpia, większośc osób była zajęta posiłkowaniem się dań, które były wyjątkowe dobre. Nikt nie odważył się jednak tego publicznie komentować. Colt: '''Tak się znać na zmywarkach, nieźle. *klasnął w dłonie* Ciekawe czy umiesz je odpowiednio załadować. *zaśmiał się grubiańsko* '''Candy: To nie jest śmieszne. *spojrzała na niego niezadowolona, marszcząc brwi* Olimpia szturchnęła detektywa, która w zamyśleniu spoglądał w niebo. Olimpia: Co jej się stało? *wskazała wzrokiem na Alice, która nie przypominała w ogóle siebie* Lukas: Nie wiem, coś ją opętało. *odparł krótko* Jakaś bogini zboczenia z ostatniego wyzwania, czy coś *przymknął oczy, układając dolną wargę na górnej i ukazując tym swoją obojętność jak i niewielkie zainteresowanie tym tematem* Jean Robert położył się na brzuchu na pobliskiej sofie, a tuż obok niego usiadła Black Kitty. Przejechała dłonią po jego plecach, masując je. Black Kitty: Mmm, to lubię. *wymruczała* ' Jeszcze darmowy masaż, cóż za rozpieszczanie. *uśmiechnął się*' Christopher stał pomiędy lożami dwóch pozostałych drużyn, które wciąż wykładały swoje zażalenia i pretensje do tej oburzającej decyzji. Layla, która do tej pory siedziała na fotelu, zwinnymi ruchami zjawiła się przy swoim wybranku. Layla: W czym macie problem? *zapytała spoglądając na nich* Remigiusz: To są cheaty! *krzyknął wściekły* Alejandro: Co by nie mówić, to nie jest fair. *poparł strimera Alejandro* Layla: Macie rację. *skinęła głową* Wcisnęła przycisk i obie drużyny były rażone prądem, napięcie jakby wzrosły bo każdego wyrzucało co chwila do góry. Layla: Może być tak przestać? *spojrzała na swojego wybranka* Christopher: Oj daj im chwilę. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Layla: Racja. *zamysliła się i wtuliła współprowadzącego* Przez tę „krótką” chwilę zdązyli się wytulić oraz udać do swojego centrum dowodzenia tym wyzwaniem, czyli foteli. Usiedli wygodnie i dopiero wtedy wyłączyli napięcie w lożach formacji czerwonej i szarej. Frankie: Ale fajne łaskotki *zaśmiał się* Christopher: Jeszcze wam mało? *spojrzał wymownie* Pozostałe 11 osób zaczęło prostestować i podbiegło do swoich guzików, wydając dziwne odgłosy, krzycząc, że „nie”. Layla: Ja myśle. *powiedziała kpiąco* Gruby: Żeby umiał się tak z kobietami obchodzi, jak z tymi larwami. *zaśmiał się* Christopher nachylił się na fotelu do przodu i spojrzał na nietypowego kucharza w ekipie. Christopher: Mówiłeś coś spaślaku, czy buty ci skrzypiały? Otyły nastolatek spojrzał na obuwie i podrapał się po głowie. Gruby: Do czego to doszło, że buty komuś same mówią, hehe… Layla: Nie mamy czas *klasnęła w dłonie, jednocześnie po chwili od razu jedną zanurzając w pytaniach, wyciągnęła ją i dała swojemu wybrankowi* Christopher: Pytanie z kategorii „szkolne czasy”. Pamiętacie je doskonale, co? Czy Xavier otrzymał w odcinku ze Slender manem ostatni czerwony pasek, eliminując wtedy Juana Alberto? Frankie z Ericiem naciskali szybko, jednak na nic się to zdało, gdyż uprzedził ich mistrz gier na czas, Remigiusz. Jego zwinność oraz talent w grach sieciowych zaczął się w końcu na coś przydawać. Christopher: Słucham drużynę Szopów. Neko: Neko, neko, fałsz. *uśmiechnęła się* ' Nikt nie powiedział, że to ja muszę odpowiadać. Hyhy, essa frajerzy.' Layla: Nasza cicha niemowa pozytywnie zaskakuje. Teraz tylko wypić ten proteinowy napój. *uśmiechnęła się* Neko zeskoczyła z podestu i udała się po „zdrowe odżywianie”. Evelynn: Zamknij oczy, mała! *krzyknęła do niej* Neko zgodnie z intrukcją koleżanki zamknęła oczy i wypiła duszkiem. Od razu pojawił się odruch wymiotny i zmywiotowała na stażystów. Chowając głowę pomiędzy ramionami zawstydzona. Siłą została odstawiona z powrotem do swojej formacji. Christopher: Wciąż mamy 6 do 6. *ponownie zajął się losowaniem karteczek, którą tym razem przekazał swojej wybrance* Layla: Czy w sezonie poprzedzającym obecny, jeden z tytuł odcinka zawierał fragment o „panu ptaszku”? I ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu w tym wyzwaniu naprawdę błyszczał Remigiusz, który bardzo dobrze czuł się w roli wciskacza guzików. Ponownie dał prawo odpowiedzi swojej ekipie. Takoda: Prawda. *skinął głową* Layla: Bingo! Indianin nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje poszedł w kierunku stażystów i na jednym tchu wypił cały napój. Skinął głową i zajął miejsce w loży chwały. Prowadząca z wrażenia klasnęła i podała kolejną karteczkę mężczyźnie. Christopher: Alejandro był najlepszym klasycznym chłopakiem w Sportowcach? Latynos postanowił stawić czoła wyzwaniu niepokonanemu Polakowi i udało mu się. Remigiusz był czerwony ze złości i krzyczał o jakimś „Bol-u” (Bot of legends). Alejandro: Prawda amigo. Christopher: Chyba nie muszę potwierdzać? *spojrzał na niego z miną zachęcającą by zszedł* Latynos zaczął mówić coś do samego siebie, uspokajać się by wypić to bez większych problemów. Pamiętał o swoich problemach z Trasy chociażby. Wypił, chwilę trzymał się za żołądek, jednak ostatecznie mógł dołączyć do loży chwały. Evelynn: Dałbyś nam też popróbować wciskać? *spojrzała na Remigiusz, pozostałe dziewczyny stanęły za nią, a Levi wzruszył ramionami* Remigiusz: *coś tam przeklina pod nosem i się odsuwa* Christopher: Zmiana warty, zobaczymy czy na plus. Layla: Carlos oddał miejsce w finale na rzecz Alex oraz Christiny? Wciskać próbowała Wendy, która została jednak wykolegowana i wyprzedził ją sympatyczny grubas, który zdecydował się odpowiadać następny. Frankie: Fałsz. To był Luka i Greg. *uśmiechnął się* Layla: Pięknie! Możesz się napić. Frankie: Cudownie, bo właśnie zgłodniałem. *zszedł powolny krokiem na dół* Przystanął i wypił jeden koktajl. Oblizał usta zadowolony i spojrzał w kierunku hostów. Frankie: Można dokładkę? Christopher: Idź już siedzieć! *mruknął* Layla zajęła się losowaniem kolejnej karteczki, która wylądowała u jej chłopaka. Kamerzystów obdarowała swoim śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem. Christopher: W finałowej piątce w Szkole, były aż 4 przedstawicielki płci pięknej? Eric wcisnął guzik, wyprzedzając tym samym próbującą Evelynn. Dziewczyna machnęła dłonią rozgoryczona. Eric: Jasne, że fałsz. To chociaż pamiętam. *wyszczerzył ząbki* Christopher: Zapraszamy na ucztę. Eric: Już nie takie obrzydlistwa miałem w ustach. *puścił oczko do hostów* Ci jedynie się wykrzywili na samą myśl, wyobrażając co to mogło być. Christopher powstrzymywał się, aż od puszczenia pawia. Eric wypił bez obaw, otworzył usta, że połknął i poszedł do loży chwały. ' Dobrze było uczuć się połykać. :3' Levi: Dziewczyny...może jednak Remek niech klika? Przynajmniej w tym jest dobry. Evelynn: *westchnęła* No nie ma na niego mocnych. Levi: Twoja chwila stary. *powiedział z szacunkiem w głosie* Remigiusz przepchał się do przycisku i oczekiwał na dalsze komendy. Layla zdążyła w tym czasie otrzymać pytanie, którym uraczy zawodników. Layla: W poprzednim sezonie w każdym odcinku, było jakieś cameo? Prowadząca skończyła czytać pytanie i od razu świeciła się cała drużyna szarą, której główne skrzypce w tym wyzwanie zagrywał Remigiusz. Evelynn: Fałsz. Blondynka odpowiedziała poprawnie i udała się, by spróbować koktajlu. Mimo, że nigdy nie piła takiego tworu, to była nim realnie zaintrygowana i jak to zrobiła, wzruszyła ramionami, że nie jest to takie złe jak się wydaje. Evelynn: Dasz następny razem Neko, nie jest to takie straszne. *powiedziała pocieszająco* Neko zakryła jedynie usta na samą myśl o obrzydzeniu. Christopher: Czy finału drugiej i trzeciej edycji nowej generacji były podzielone na dwie części? Szybkopalczasty Remigiusz ponownie zatriumfował i gdzie poprawnie odpowiedziała Wendy. Tak samo jak i Evelynn zwinnie sobie poradziła z napojem. Kolejne pytanie dotyczyło oryginalnego sezonu, pytaniu o ilość lasek Duncana. Poprawnie odpowiedział Levi. Włoch nie miał zbyt dużego problemu i zajął szybko miejsce w loży chwały. Gra robiła się coraz ciekawsza, bo na placu boju pozostały dwa Szopy oraz trzy Sępy. Jednakże każde pytanie wygrywał Remigiusz. Przez kilka pytań z rzędu Neko odpowiadała źle. Remek oraz fioletowowłosa ledwo stali na nogach, po wszystkich ekscesach jakich doznali przez rażenie prądem. Remigiusz prawie nie widział przez swoje okulary, a Neko już leżała na podłodzę mówiąc najcichszym możliwym głosem. Christopher: Czy ta niesamowita broń samozagłady doprowadzi do zwycięstwa Sępy? Vera: Ta, czekajmy aż się wykończą. Nie mogą wiecznie mieć siły. *powiedziała obojętnie* Teddy: Sprytne. *założył dłoń na dłoń* Lindsay: Ale, jak? *podrapała się po głowie* Christopher: Chelsea była jedyną osobą w serii, która brała udział w programie, będąc w ciąży? *zapytał podekscytowany* Słaniający się przy przycisku Remigiusz, wygrał ponownie pytanie, na które znów miała odpowiedzieć Neko. Remigiusz: Odpowiedz poprawnie… *wycedził przez zęby* Neko: Prawda. Christopher: Nareszcie! *klasnął w dłonie* Layla: Jeszcze zostało się napić. *zaśmiała się* Remigiusz uniósł ręce ku górze i spoglądał błagalnie o sprzyjające wiatry, przeciwnicy obrzydzali picie dziewczynie wydając z siebie różne obrzydliwe odgłosy. Neko wypiła, złapała się za brzuch. Niewygodne żarty od Sępów się nasilały. Zamknęła oczy, pociągnęło ją na wymioty… Wytrzymała. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, wygrała wewnętrzną walkę. Udała się do loży chwały. Kolejny dwa pytania znowu stały pod znakiem zwycięstw Remigiusza, jednak mylił się w odpowiedziach, bo ustalił sobie zasadę, że zawsze będzie mówił „prawda”. Z jego uszów wychodził dym, język miał wystawiony przed siebie. Walkę zdecydowały się podjąc z nim Sępy. Pytanie znów padło łupem Remka. Layla: Angelika była jedyną przedstawiecilką nowego castu w ostatnim sezonie, gdy show nieoczekiwanie upadło? Remigiusz: Pr-praw-prawda… *powiedział wpółprzytomny* Layla: *spojrzała na kartkę* Fałsz. Lukas: Oficjalnie był wyemitowany odcinek z eliminacją Kim, więc w tym wypadku, zgadza się. Layla potargała kartkę i wyrzuciła za siebie. Layla: I kto to się odezwał. Pan maruda, niszczyciel uśmiechów dzieci i dobrej zabawy. *mruknęła* Christopher: Ale tak było. Remigiusz, wypił to błagam. Już mnie to nudzi. *odpowiedział ziewając* Remigiusz doczołgał się do miejsca z koktajlami wśród stażystów, nie miał sił iść. Powolnym i wolnym ruchem napił się go. Połknął i pokazał usta. Werdykt mógł być tylko jeden… Layla: Sępy przegrywają wyzwanie! Polski strimer padł na twarz, podnosząc jedynie triumfalnie rękę do góry. Zasnął natychmiastowo, a pozostali członkowie drużyny zjawili się przy nim i zaczęli go podrzucać do góry z radości. Christopher: Udajcie się na ceremonie. *mruknął podchodząc do podirytowany Sępów, które od dłuższego czasu nie miały możliwości zabrania głosu przez Remigiusza* Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywała się na tej samej prerii co ostatnio. Na samym końcu przy ogrodzeniu od strony wschodniej było przygotowanych 10 miejsc siedzących, wykonanych na wzór indiańskich totemów. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca. Mieli mało czasu na zastanawianie się kto powinien odpaść, jednak było już również po głosowaniu. Cały dzień im zajęło wyzwanie, wszystko przez niepokornego Remigiusza. Christopher: *strzela zębami* No nie popisaliście się dzisiaj, nie popisaliście. *kiwa głową* Olimpia: No nikt nie mówił, że można przyciskać i nie odpowiadać! *krzyknęła wściekła* Christopher: Nikt nie pytał. *wzruszył ramionami* Olimpia: Ty draniu! *odparła niezadowolona* Gruby: Życie, mała. Podniosła pobliski i kamień, rzuciła nim w twarz chłopaka. Który skulił się z bólu jak nim oberwał. Olimpia: Żryj piasek, bo następnym razem będziesz wąchał go od spodu. Jak nie zamkniesz tej głupiej mordy. *warknęła* Christophera: Ktoś tu jest nerwowy… Alejandro: Jak się dupa pali, to tak jest. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Kto powinien odpaść? Alejandro Olimpia Lindsay Vera Teddy Frankie Eric Christopher: Piórka są symbolem przetrwania. Wśród starożytnych Indian były synonimem szacunku. Im miałeś więcej, tym lepszy był twój status społeczny. *zawodnicy ziewnęli* To może powietrzcie, jak to jest się sfrajerzyć w taki sposób? *mruknął niezadowolony z ich wcześniejszej reakcji* Teddy: Dobra, nie przeciągaj. *wzruszył ramionami, używając swojej maskotki* Frankie: Ta, ktoś nam coś obiecał. *skierował wzrok na Olimpię* Christopher: Bezpieczne są.. Vera, Lindsay oraz Olimpia. Podał im piórka. Vera: No ja myślę. *mruknęła* Lindsay: Yay, mam piórko. :3 Olimpia: Oczywistość. *dmuchnęła na włosy, które spadały jej na twarz* Christopher: Ostatnie bezpieczne osoby to...Frankie oraz Teddy. A teraz kto? Alejandro Eric Oboje również je odebrali. Alejandro oraz Eric spojrzeli po sobie pewnie. Każdy z nich był pewny pozostania, jednakże...kogoś czekał moment rozczarowania. Christopher: Pierwszy głos na...Alejandro. Alejandro podniósł wymownie brew do góry. Christopher: Drugi na Alejandro. Latynos włożył ręce do kieszeni. Christopher: I trzeci na Hiszpana, czujesz już bilet do domu? *wyszczerzył zęby* Przewrócił oczami zażenowany. Christopher: Pierwszy na Erica. Chłopak westchnął, jednakże spodziewał się, że otrzymał jakieś głosy. Christopher: Drugi na Erica i trzeci...także. Ostatni głos zadecyduje. *powiedział trzymając zamkniętą karteczkę* Oboje zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem, nerwowo spojrzeli w kierunku Olimpii, która jako jedyna wiedziała, kto w tym momencie pożegna się z programem. … … … … … … … … … … … … … Christopher: A więc odpada… ' *pokazuje na karteczkę z napisem imienia* Większy potencjał zwycięstw mam z nimi. *szczerzy swoje śnieżnobiałe ząbki*' … … … … … … … … … Christopher: Eric! Alejandro, zostajesz. Alejandro głęboko odetchnął i odebrał piórko z radością. Eric spuścił wzrok i spoglądał ze smutkiem w stronę Olimpii. Frankie i Teddy odsunęli się od niej, gdyż siedzieli w pobliżu niej. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się się jedynie. Eric: Uważajcie na… *jeb nabojem usypiającym* Christopher: ...sępy. Podobno mogą zabić. *puścił oczko* Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Dzikim Zachodzie! Materiał dodatkowy v1 Tu po wyzwaniu, gdy zaczęło robić się ciemno, Christopher wszedł do swojej siłowni. Z uśmiechem na ustach podśpiewywał sobie jakąś piosenkę. W kierunku budynku poleciał jakiś kamień z czymś tykającym. Christopher: Co to jest? *powiedział zbliżając się do tego czegoś* Słychać wybuch i krzyk. Levi siedzący w krzakach śmieje się histerycznie. Levi: To za zabranie mi programu, chuju. *mówi wrednie* DODATEK: Eric: Mówiąc prawdzie w oczy, to ten sojusz był jedyną nadzieją. Poza Frankiem nie miałem tutaj wybitnych kontaktów, więc nie zaszedłbym o wiele dalej. Zaryzykowałem, zaufałem. Nie udało się, takie życie. *mówi niewzruszony* Przynajmniej pójdę na zakupy. Głosy: Na Erica – Olimpia, Alejandro, Vera, Lindsay Na Alejandro – Frankie, Eric oraz Teddy. Przemiana Alice jest: Usiądź mi na mordzie, plox (na plus) Chodź się pomodlić (na minus) Eliminacja Erica była dobra: Tak Nie Kategoria:Dziki Zachód - Odcinki